I Thought Our Story Was Epic
by OurStoryWasEpic
Summary: Starting out right after the big fight scene at the end of Season 3, Veronica has to decide, is it Piz she wants, or Logan? In making her decision, Veronica accidentally gets caught up in a plot which could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica glanced across the crowded canteen to where Logan stood. He was out of breath and blood trickled from the cut on his lip. Their eyes met, and in that moment Veronica knew that he had done it all for her. While Piz had taken the passive route, telling her that karma would take care of the people who had taped them while they fooled around in his dorm room, Logan had done exactly what Veronica herself had wanted to do.

Growing up in Neptune had had a profound effect on the pair of them. In a world where motorcycle gangs were the least of your worries, it was hard not to become accustomed to violence. Logan's father had murdered Veronica's best friend who had also been Logan's ex-girlfriend, they had watched as Cassidy Casablancas had jumped to his death, and they had investigated and been involved in numerous mysteries and murder cases. It was a wonder that they hadn't turned out any worse.

As Veronica gazed into Logan's eyes, she knew that Piz would never truly understand her. Sure, they'd had their fun, and she really did have feelings for the boy, but she and Logan had more than that. As he'd said himself, their story was epic, and she could now see that it was far from over.

As Piz led her away from the shouting in the canteen, Veronica new she had to end it with him before she caused him any more pain. She and Logan had shared something in that moment, and she knew that if they didn't explore it, she would regret it forever.

One look at Piz's anxious face, and Veronica knew that he had seen the look that had passed between herself and Logan, and he knew what it meant. It broke her heart to see how much she was hurting him.

"Piz…" she whispered, "I'm so sor-"

"Don't." He said abruptly. "I can't say that I didn't see it coming. Veronica Mars, ace detective, with Stosh Piznarsky, pacifist radio host? It doesn't really work."

"I really thought that we could make it work Piz…"

She looked up at his pretty face, slightly marred by the black-eye he was sporting, a souvenir from Logan. She reached up and touched it, feeling him flinch away at first, then leaning into her cool hand. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We had it good for a while there Mars," he chuckled, "but all good things must come to an end right?"

He leant down and brushed his lips against her forehead. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Just promise me one thing alright? Don't let him hurt you. I don't think I could handle seeing you broken again."

She returned his gaze, standing on tip-toe to be level with his eyes.

"I promise." She whispered.

She pulled him towards her, giving him one last, sweet kiss. They stood there for a few moments, just holding each other, enjoying the closeness for as long as possible. Finally, Veronica pulled away.

"Goodbye Piz" she whispered into his ear. She felt his arms slacken, and walked slowly away from him without looking back.

She found Logan sitting in an alcove just outside the canteen, a towel pressed to his lip.

"Hey Stud." She smiled at him and he looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's your puppy-dog?" he snarled.

"Down boy!" she couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. "So I see you've been on a bit of a rampage. What did he do, turn you down when you asked him to prom?"

It was Logan's turn to smile; it was almost like their old banter back in Neptune High.

"In all seriousness though Logan… Thank you."

She sat down next to him, not daring to look at him. She could feel Logan's eyes on her, searching her face, as if looking for a trap. She looked up at him, meeting his searching gaze, and in that spilt second their eyes showed everything that they couldn't say out loud.

Logan reached over, brushing her fringe out of her eyes, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw. Instinctively she leaned forward, pulled toward him as if by some gravitational force. Their lips met, and within seconds they were engulfed by a flaming passion which had always been missing between her and Piz. Logan pulled her closer, lifting her tiny frame onto his lap. The intenseness of their kiss reminded Veronica of their first kiss, all those years ago. It had been a complete surprise, and had been utterly perfect.

Logan broke the kiss, holding her face in his hands, searching her eyes.

"This is what you want right?" He said huskily.

Veronica gazed at him, knowing that right now there was no-where that she'd rather be.

"You were right you know; our story _was _epic."

He looked at her, confusion evident on his face. She smiled, laughing quietly to herself.

"It still is epic. I'm definitely not ready for our story to be over!"

He laughed loudly, startling Veronica slightly, but his joy was infectious. He grabbed her, pulling her in for another earth shattering kiss. As they sat there, content in each other's embrace, Veronica couldn't help but think about what could happen next. Their story certainly was epic, and she couldn't wait to see what the next saga had in store for the pair of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica rolled over, stretching her arm across the bed, hoping to feel Logan's warm body stretched out beside her, but sadly her hand found nothing. She sighed quietly, pulling herself into a seated position against the bed's large headboard. Well, she thought, at least the bed's still warm…

She clambered out of bed, pulling the sheet closely around her naked body. The door connecting Logan's bedroom to the rest of his penthouse suite was slightly ajar, so she padded quietly into the sitting room. She looked around, taking it all in. It had been months since she had been here, but nothing much had changed. At least Dick Casablancas, Logan's roommate, was away with his father for the next few months. Being found dressed only in a bed sheet would have been highly embarrassing, and it would probably have made Dick's year.

Veronica shivered, a cool breeze rustling the sheet which was clutched tightly to her chest. She spun round, noticing that the door leading to the large balcony was wide open. She could see Logan leaning on the balcony's railing, talking into his cell phone. His broad shoulders rippled as he leant over the railing, looking down onto Neptune's busy streets. She stood in the doorway, watching him. She could see how tense he was, his shoulders hunched, arm muscles flexed. She heard him sign off, and he turned around slowly, rubbing his face with his hand. He noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Why hello there Miss Mars, you seem to have forgotten your clothes…" he chuckled to himself, all traces of the tension that had been so evident moments before vanishing. He took two long strides towards her and swept her off her feet in a passionate kiss.

"My, my, Mr Echolls, I do declare, I must forget my clothes more often." Veronica drawled in a fake Southern accent. She smiled up at him, drinking in his scent. She had only just realised how much she had missed his musky smell. She had nothing against Piz, but he was always lemony fresh. She liked her men to smell manly.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, keeping his arms around her waist, drumming his fingers lightly in the small of her back, sending shivers whizzing up and down her spine.

Veronica smiled to herself, she had definitely slept well. The pair of them had certainly worn themselves out the night before. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she thought about what they had gotten up to. Logan had always been very skilled in bed, and last night was no exception. It had been, even if she said so herself, electric. She remembered how Logan had once wise cracked that Veronica's high school sweet heart, and Logan's best friend, Duncan Kane, had been doing it wrong. Veronica hated to belittle Duncan's performance… but Logan certainly knew what he was talking about!

"I slept great!" she smiled up at him, looping her arms around his neck. "However, waking up to an empty bed is hardly a girl's dream come true!"

A dark look crossed Logan's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Sorry about that, but I got a call from my lawyers which apparently couldn't wait!"

Veronica nodded; she knew that Logan had been having trouble with a few of his lawyers. Someone had been skimming off the top of Logan's trust fund; a trick which had almost left Logan bankrupt. She ran her fingers through the fine hair on the back of his neck, tickling him lightly.

"That's ok," she smiled at him, "You're here now, that's all that matters!"

He gave her a devilish grin, one of her favourites, and whispered teasingly in her ear.

"Well, now that we're both up, what should we do?"

She grinned back, pulling his mouth down to hers.

"I'm sure we could think of something…" she mumbled between kisses.

He chuckled, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers through his light brown hair, pulling him into another passionate kiss. As the sheet fell to the floor, he carried her into the bedroom, ready to show her exactly what he had in mind for the morning's activities.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I'd just like to say thank you all for the lovely reviews, they've really inspired me to keep writing, and they're the real reason why this next chapter is up so fast! This part will be from Logan's POV, just before he gets the call on the balcony. I hope you enjoy it!**

Logan looked down at Veronica's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder, her hair tussled. He had forgotten how good it had felt to wake up next to Veronica. She was the love of his life, and he didn't know why he had ever let her go in the first place.

He had once thought that the love of his life was Lilly Kane, his best friend's sister, whom his father had brutally murdered. When she had died Logan had thought that he would never be able to feel that deeply about any girl ever again. How wrong he had been.

The blonde pixie who was now sleeping peacefully next to him had surprised him in so many ways, uncovering feelings inside his heart that he never even knew existed.

_She had been the only one who had listened when he believed that his mother had faked her own death, she had even helped him get to the truth, and had consoled him when he discovered that she truly was dead. Even though Logan had basically made Veronica's life miserable since Lilly's death, she had still done all these things for him. Eventually Logan had gotten the opportunity to return the favour; saving Veronica from what he thought was a life-threatening situation. It turned out that the guy trying to drag Veronica into a motel room at the Camelot was actually an ATF agent investigating a bomb scare at Neptune High; Logan had still given him a black eye, just for good measure. _

_It was at that moment that Logan realised how much his feelings for this petite blonde PI had changed. He stood outside the motel room, waiting for Veronica to finish her meeting with the ATF agent, mulling over this change of heart. What could he do? He definitely wouldn't push himself on Veronica. How Logan had behaved over the last year hardly endeared him to her… But maybe she felt the same way? She had listened to his crazy ranting about his mother's death, held him as he cried when he finally lost all hope that she could still be alive. Maybe the feelings were mutual?_

_In the end Logan didn't have to come to a decision about how he should broach the subject, Veronica did it for him. He didn't know if she had planned on thanking him with a kiss, or if it was a spur of the moment thing, but either way, the second her lips brushed his it was like a dam had broken. She pulled away quickly, the kiss fleeting. Her eyes searched his face, as if questioning whether she had broken some invisible barrier which never should have been crossed. He answered her unspoken question with another kiss, this one filled with all the feelings he had just discovered inside himself. In that kiss he tried to show her how much she meant to him, and how sorry he was for his behaviour over the past year. He hoped she understood._

So much had changed since their first kiss. Logan couldn't believe the number of stupid things he had done to wreck their relationship. Time and time again he had screwed it up, often by literally screwing other girls. He had been so weak then, so easily swayed. He hadn't known how good his life was until the best part about it was gone.

Now, as Logan looked down at Veronica's sleeping form, he knew that this was it. She was it for him. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her, and he doubted that he ever could. He may have made some crappy decisions in the past, doing things that he regretted every day, but he knew in his heart that, even though he had slept with other women, he had never, ever, made love to anyone but Veronica. She was his one, and only, lover.

Logan brushed the hair out of Veronica's eyes; she really was the most beautiful girl in the world to him. He leant back against the headboard, hands behind his head, committing this moment to memory. As he did so, he saw his cell phone light up on the bedside table, it vibrated quietly, annoyingly, until he picked it up, answering the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry about how long it's taken me to get this uploaded, I've had some writers block issues, but I think I've got a handle on this now. Hopefully my next upload will be a lot faster! Another Logan chapter, y'all seemed very interested in the call, so here it is… **

"Hello?" Logan answered the phone briskly; he really didn't want to be disturbed right now.

"Logan Echolls?" an unfamiliar voice asked tersely.

"You've got him. Who is this? And why are you calling me at this time in the morning?" Logan hissed into the phone as he slipped silently from the room. He walked onto the balcony, hoping that his voice wouldn't travel through the suite and wake Veronica. She had looked so peaceful; he really didn't want to disturb her.

The man on the other end of the phone cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Logan said impatiently, "If you're calling to ask me to prom, sorry I've already got a date."

"No, Mr Echolls, I did not call to ask you to prom." The voice on the other end of the phone sounded terse, brisk, as if Logan was the one calling him and wasting his time, rather than the other way around.

"Well then," Logan said, leaning on the balcony railing, looking out vast expanse of the ocean stretching out on the horizon. "Why did you call?" He really wasn't in the mood for any of this bull.

"Well Mr Echolls, I have some very valuable information that I think you would pay very highly for."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Logan wasn't exactly intrigued; he got calls like this all the time.

Ever since his father murdered Lilly Kane, and then had the audacity to be murdered himself, Logan had been inundated with calls from so-called ex-lovers, spurned business executives and other nut-jobs, all looking to cash in on the Echolls family's sordid past. Logan was used to dealing with these kinds of people, but it still irritated the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble… well actually I'm not sorry at all, I'm quite happy to burst your bubble, nothing gives me more pleasure to be honest with you. But I don't pay for information. Ever. The wonders of the internet have allowed me to be very well informed, on all things concerning myself and my family."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr Echolls, I thought we could do this the easy way."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Logan couldn't help but feel a tiny bit concerned about the way this conversation was going.

"Well Mr Echolls, my client wants your money, and I have been given free rein on how this transaction will occur. I thought I would make life easy for you, give you something for your buck. But it seems you're not interested. I'll just have to be more creative."

Logan swallowed. This wasn't like the usual calls. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he knew it couldn't be good. He composed himself, straightening up, even though the mysterious person on the other end of the phone couldn't hear him.

"Who is this?" he demanded "And what exactly do you think you're doing? You won't get a cent out of me, so I suggest you cut the bull."

The man laughed; a harsh, crisp laugh that sent a cold shiver up Logan's spine.

"Excuse me if I don't take you too seriously Mr Echolls. I've dealt with spoilt little rich boys like you numerous times. Now are you willing to listen to what my client has in mind, or will I have to show you that I mean business?"

Logan was growing angrier by the minute. How dare this man call him like this, demanding money, for no reason other than his "client" wanted it? However, the caller was making Logan increasingly uneasy, so he decided not to let his hot head get him into trouble as it had on numerous other occasions.

"I'll ask one more time," Logan said calmly, breathing through his nose. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Well Mr Echolls, I have made it clear what I want; your money. All of it. Now, can we make a deal, or will I have to give you a little incentive? That little blonde girl you brought home last night seemed special…"

Logan gripped the railing of the balcony tightly, gritting his teeth.

"If you touch one hair on Veronica's head, I swear to God, you will unleash a world of pain upon yourself. Tell your client that I don't care what he's selling, I'm not buying it. And if you contact me again, I will hunt you down and kill you. You know who my father was, and what he did, so you should be aware that that's not an empty threat."

Logan jabbed at the red button on his cell, hanging up. He gripped the railing tighter, breathing through his nose. That call had definitely shaken him. Who was that person, and what exactly did they want? Surely he hadn't thought that Logan would just give up all his money at the drop of a hat? Whatever the man wanted, he was sure that that call wasn't the last he would hear from him. Logan groaned, running his hand through his hair.

Turning around slowly, he saw Veronica standing behind the glass of the balcony window. She stepped around the door, smiling at him. After that freaky call, he was glad to see her. Even if the man on the phone's comment about Veronica was just an empty threat, he still felt better having her near him.

He looked her up and down, a smile spreading across his face; she was wearing only the bed sheet, and looking incredibly sexy. His mind began to think of some very energetic morning activities, all thoughts about the call forgotten.

"Why hello there Miss Mars, you seem to have forgotten your clothes…"


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I just want to say sorry for how long this took to get up. There is really no excuse. I am just an appalling person. I really hope you guys like this chapter and I promise to get another one up within the week, I owe you guys that much at least. **

**_This chapter is from the POV of the mysterious caller, so we can start to figure out exactly what's going on!_**

* * *

><p>The electronic *click* of Logan hanging up on him did little to improve Wyatt's mood. He flung the phone across the table, cursing the insolent child who obviously had no idea what was good for him. He exhaled loudly, running his fingers through his hair. It was time to call the boss.<p>

He twirled the gold ring on his middle finger absent-mindedly as he crossed the room to where his phone now lay, its battery lying two feet away, a casualty of his earlier anger. He sighed, stooping to pick up the broken phone, quickly re-assembling it and turning it on. The screen flickered to life, a giant crack running down its centre. He punched in his boss' number and hit the call button. After a brief pause the line crackled and started to ring. Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief, this was his third phone this month, and he really didn't want the hassle of buying a new one.

"Yes?" the man on the other line sounded bored, as if the basic task of answering the phone had proven too much for him.

"Boss? It's Wyatt. Bad news, the Echolls kid was buying none of it. He got real smart, real fast. If he were my kid, I'd deck him one."

"I'm all for you ripping this kid a new one Wyatt, but maybe wait until he's given us the money first? Somehow I think he'll be less than receptive if we go in all guns blazing. This requires a skilled hand, one that you assured me you'd be able to provide."

Wyatt gritted his teeth. What was it with these Californian types? They hire you to do a job, but then get pissy if it's not exactly as they want it. He knew how to get money out of people. He made it his business to know. He really didn't need this shit from a client. He sighed, breathing through his nose.

"I know how to do the job sir, I was just sayin'."

"I don't pay you to 'just say' Wyatt, I pay you to get me Echolls' frickin' money!"

"With all due respect sir, you haven't paid me at all."

That would shut the cocky little shit up. Wyatt heard a sigh from the other end of the line, and a crackle as the other man began pacing his room.

"Fine, fine…" he murmured, exasperated, "Why are you calling me again?"

"Just to inform you of the Echolls situation sir, you asked to be appraised of all future developments."

"Yes, yes, ok, ok, just move on to phase two. Have you got any leads on what might make him crack?"

Wyatt smiled to himself, thinking of the blonde Logan had brought home last night. She was one tasty little number. He didn't usually go for short chicks, but for her he'd definitely make an exception. And Logan's reaction when he mentioned her only sweetened the deal.

"He's got himself a girl; seemed pretty protective when I mentioned her, a little 'snatch and grab' might just do the trick."

"Good. Let me know how it goes."

And with that, the phone went dead. Wyatt slapped it down on the table, a little more forcefully than was needed, but he was really getting pissed off with people hanging up on him.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked over to the large noticeboard which covered the right wall of the room. In the centre was a picture of Logan, with a photocopy of his passport and his Hearst ID. Beside it hung a copy of his class schedule, a list of his known associates and friends and of course, a photo of the Neptune grand, a copy of his bills from the last 3 months and a copy of his room key-card. Wyatt grabbed the key-card off the board and stuffed it in back pocket. Scanning the rest of the board, he reached up and plucked a photo from a large collection on the left. In it, a petite blonde girl smiled as she stepped out of the door of a Saturn hybrid. Running his finger over the photo, Wyatt smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I'm sorry for my lateness, but it took a while to get this out. It's a bit longer than my usual chapters, so I hope it's worth the wait! I'd love to know how you guys are liking the story so far, any feedback is much appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Veronica gasped, digging her fingers into her pillow. She arched her back as Logan lifted himself off her, a lazy grin spreading across his face. He rolled away, snaking his arm around her to keep her close. She leaned over and kissed him, her fingers running through the fine hair at the back of his neck.<p>

"Good morning…" Logan whispered against her lips as she pulled away, leaning back into his pillow.

"It is a good morning, isn't it?" Veronica smiled at him, running her hand over his chest, the course hair tickling the palm of her hand.

"Well I certainly hope so!" He laughed, pulling her down onto his chest and kissing the top of her head, "I'd want a customer satisfaction report if you thought it wasn't!"

"What are you, some kind of cheap hooker?" she laughed into his chest.

"I live to serve Miss Mars!"

Veronica snorted with laughter, immediately burying her face in his arm out of sheer embarrassment for making such a ridiculous noise. Logan ruffled her hair, unfazed by her awkwardness.

"Can't take you anywhere…" he murmured.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned, stretching his arms above his head.<p>

"I hate to break up the party," he said, mid-yawn, "but we should probably get up at some point. I don't know about you, but my plans for today stretched beyond the confines of this room."

He swung his legs out of the bed, bending down to pick up his discarded boxers.

"Nooooo…" Veronica moaned, reaching out for him, "5 more minutes?"

Logan smiled over his shoulder, "My, my Miss Mars, your affection is showing."

"What, no… WHERE?" Veronica laughed, mock-searching for the offending item.

Logan turned around again, beginning to put his trousers on. Veronica ran her fingers over the scars on his back, feeling the raised marks, her fingers remembering the pattern, like a map which she had committed to memory. She shivered a little, remembering the source of those scars. It was hard to believe that she had once thought Aaron Echolls was a good man, that she had once felt safe in his car as he drove her home. She shuddered. She hated that the mere memory of this man had so much power over her, and hated it even more that Logan had had to grow up with him, facing beatings for any tiny misdeed. She hated that her best friend was dead because of his ego. But most of all, she hated herself, for feeling glad that he was dead.

Logan leant into her touch, letting her cool hand glide over his back. He knew exactly what was on her mind, as the same thoughts ran through his almost every day. He sighed, pushing himself up off the bed; his father had taken so much away from him already, he wouldn't take his happiness as well.

* * *

><p>Veronica's phone buzzed from across the room. She groaned quietly to herself, realising that she would actually have to leave Logan's bed at some point today. She huffed, sliding out of the bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her as she walked.<p>

"Hello?" she said, flopping back onto the bed with the phone to her ear.

"Veronica? Where are you, we were supposed to meet for breakfast 2 hours ago!" Mac's voice sounded strained, as if she was really worried.

"Aww frack!" Veronica cursed, "I knew I'd forgotten something! I'm sorry Mac."

"Don't worry about it, as long as you're ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, I just got a little caught up with Lo…" she caught herself, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to let everyone know that she'd fallen straight into bed with Logan right after ending things with Piz. She never usually cared what other people thought, but since the video of herself and Piz fooling around had been spread across campus, she really didn't want to give her classmates any more ammunition. Besides, she didn't want to hurt Piz any more than she already had. Mac was far too quick for her though.

"Logan? You're with Logan? Is that why Piz was so miserable when I asked where you were? What's going on V?"

Veronica felt like kicking herself. Mac was one of her best friends, but she really hadn't wanted to let the whole world know about whatever it was she was starting with Logan.

"Ok…" she breathed, steeling herself for the conversation ahead, "I may have gotten back together with Logan… But it's not exactly public knowledge at the moment, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"May have eh? Well… to be honest, I can't say I'm surprised."

"WHAT?" Veronica spluttered, "What do you mean, you can't say you're surprised?"

Mac laughed, "Veronica, I've known you for years. And although I may have been frozen from the waist down at the beginning of this year, I do know a thing or two about being attracted to someone. You and Logan have been dancing around each other for weeks. I didn't want you to hurt Piz like I did Bronson, but… well; it seems we're just a pair of dirty hussies doesn't it?"

"Well, when you put it so eloquently…" Veronica said, laughing. "Piz didn't seem too hurt did he?"

"He wasn't singing from the rooftops, but I think he'll be ok. Nothing that a few beers and a couple of hookers can't fix."

"Jeez Mac you're just full of 'em today aren't you?" Veronica laughed despite herself.

"What can I say, I'm a comedic genius! Now, can we have breakfast? I'm STARVING!"

"I can be at O'Hare's in 15."

"O'Hare's? The one across the road from the Neptune Grand? My, my, you do make fast work Ms Mars. I'll see you in 15 and you can explain this all a bit better." And with that Mac hung up.

* * *

><p>Veronica hopped across the room, pulling on her jeans as she went. Fastening her bra, she stuck her head into the en suite, releasing the steam from Logan's shower.<p>

"Hey, I'm gonna head out for breakfast, do you want me to bring you back anything?"

Logan stepped out of the shower and walked over to her, not bothering to put on a towel. Grinning, he kissed her on the nose.

"I'm good. You sure you don't want to join me in here? Breakfast can wait."

Veronica smiled, "Sorry stud, I'm meeting Mac, so you're just gonna have to find a way to have fun without me."

Logan grinned wickedly at her, kissing her quickly on the lips, then returning to the shower.

"I'm sure I'll find some way to entertain myself."

Veronica grinned, lingering in the doorway as he stepped back under the hot spray of the shower, wishing she had told Mac that she would be there in 45 minutes rather than 15.

* * *

><p>Wyatt lifted the sunglasses that covered his eyes, watching the green VW Beetle pull into the parking lot in front of him. Sipping his coffee he lowered his gaze, pretending to read his newspaper as the short girl looked around, as if expecting to see a friend seated on the deck outside the café.<p>

Sighing, she grudgingly sat at an empty table under the shade of the large awning. Wyatt's gaze lingered on the girl. He recognised her of course; his reconnaissance on the Echolls case had allowed him to get to know all of the boy's friends, and this girl spent a lot of time with both the boy and his pretty blonde friend.

He wasn't surprised that the girl had chosen the only shaded seat in the entire restaurant; her skin was exceptionally pale for a Californian native, and he could only assume that her major in computer science was to blame for her pallid complexion.

The girl glanced over her shoulder catching his eye. Wyatt leaned back in his chair stretching his arms above his head, pulling his fingers through the dark curls of his hair. A lazy grin spread across his face, and Mac smiled shyly back at him, quickly turning back to face the parking lot. Wyatt laughed to himself; he loved how easily he could affect women. The tiniest smile or gesture could completely mess with their heads, if he was really honest with himself; his looks were his best asset in this business. It still amazed him how easy it was to get information from an unsuspecting secretary or a lonely housewife. A flash of his easy smile, a casual touch here and there, and they'd be eating out of his hands.

Earlier on in his career he'd been loath to whore himself out like this, it made him feel cheap, like he wasn't working to his full potential. But he'd learned to embrace his body; he no longer felt shy about peoples lingering gazes. His body might have been what got his foot in the door, but it was his brain that got him the information that he needed. He wasn't going to mess with a good thing.

The dark haired girl glanced furtively over her shoulder again, and Wyatt raised his eyebrow at her. Blushing, Mac turned back to her menu, smiling to herself. Wyatt laughed quietly to himself, until a movement in the corner of his eye made him turn. The Echolls boy's elven girlfriend was crossing the road, gathering her hair into a ponytail as she walked. She waved to her friend, rushing over to the table, apologising profusely for her lateness.

Wyatt lifted his newspaper again, smiling to himself. The blonde girl glanced in his direction quickly, presumably responding to something Mac had said, turning back immediately to lean in and say something quietly to her friend. Wyatt licked his lips, electricity running through him. Folding his newspaper again, he leaned back in his chair, savouring the warm heat of the afternoon sun, a thin smile playing on his lips.

He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
